Sketch: Lucifer Rising
Sketch: Lucifer Rising is the previously unreleased 'Chapter 13' of the infamous 'Brady Larson manifesto'. After the San Jose Starbucks massacre of 2014 a sharp interest in Brady Larson aka Sam Hyde caused his 12 chapter manifesto to be downloaded approximately 400 thousand times. The original thread on the Stormfront forums was posted with 12 separate MegaUpload links but with a nebulous promise of a 13th chapter, still in the process of being completed. At 4:12PM, 15 minutes before open firing, Brady bumped the same thread stating that Chapter 13 was contained on a USB drive and would likely never be viewed by the public. He said that it contained 'the true and immortal dialectic of life'. When the investigation was completed by the San Jose police department, the contents of Chapter 13 was publicly released by the Hyde family despite being urged not to by the families of the victims. Over the following years the Sketch Chronicles have become the subject of vast controversy and debate for their explicit subject matter, racist rhetoric and extreme misogyny. Nevertheless it still remains heavily downloaded and is considered an important piece of writing for the white supremacist movement. Ben Garrison a noted nazi sympathiser described Chapter 13 to be as important for National Socialism as Mein Kampf. Sketch: Lucifer Rising is different from the other 12 chapters due to its extreme length. The combined length of the other 12 chapters is around 100 000 words but chapter 13 alone is 200 000 words. While the other 12 chapters describe an autobiographical and stream of consciousness writing style; Chapter 13 is a fictional account of a young man gaining demonic powers to purify the white race. The first 12 chapters are written from Brady's perspective often switching from a first person narrative to an essay writing style describing the problems of the world originating from the 'impure deviant brown races'. Chapter 13 described the ascent of Lucifer-1488, a young exiled angel who commits a graphic rampage of white purification after being brutalised by various stereotypes of minorities. Eventually after massacring enough people Lucifer is granted re-entry into the kingdom of heaven. At this point Chapter 13 divulges into more of what readers have come to expect from the previous chapters: Brady begins a mostly one-sided argument with God about nationalism being the greatest driving force of humanity. This section is noted for being filled with extreme repetition and being difficult to read due to an incoherent and rambling style. Eventually God concedes and release a deluge which causes all the racial minorities to choke under enormous waves but allows white men and women to breathe under the water. When the water washes away the Earth has returned to state much like the garden of eden described in Genesis. Women swiftly assume traditional gender roles and white men begin to enjoy the fruits of paradise. Lucifer is then cast back out of heaven and betrayed by God who boasts that soon mankind will return to the same level of impurity as before. Lucifer organises a vanguard of other wronged angels and stages a coup in heaven. He fights his way up to the immortal palace and slays God, thus he assumes the role for himself. Lucifer promises the survivors on Earth an unending period of peace and prosperity for white men. At this point the story is mostly concluded and the final parts of Chapter 13 are made up of comprehensive descriptions of Brady's plan to destroy the 'dark-skinned subhumans who suffocate this country.' Brady recounts that in 2011 a black man 'intimidated him with his thuggish appearance' and 'tried to take my wallet but I fought him off with my knowledge of martial arts.' This part of chapter 13 is notable for having numerous divergences into descriptions of Hyde's dreams and descriptions of day to day minutiae. Edited versions of Chapter 13 exist online that generally have these parts omitted or reorganised. Literary scholars have stated that chapter 13 is even more evidence of delusion from a sick mind. Lucifer is clearly a Mary Sue type author insert for Brady to espouse racist and sexist ideology while also proving how much more skilled and intelligent he is than all the other characters including God himself. Despite this, Chapter 13 in particular has gained a cult following from white nationalist groups who describe Lucifer Rising as the greatest piece of modern nationalistic propaganda ever written. This cult obsession has caused Brady himself to become painted as a patriotic hero who stood against injustice despite that the targets of his massacre were mostly white except for one hispanic patron who incidentally survived the attack. Chapter 13 was heavily referenced in a study published in the New England Journal of Psychiatric Medicine that analysed key words and phrases found in schizophrenic writing. The study found commonalities in sentence structure and word usage that indicates the existence of a common schizophrenic writing style. This could provide insight into the organisation and thought patterns of the schizophrenic mind.Category:sketch Category:lucifer rising Category:hammer head games Category:brady larson